24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Jack Bauer rescues Marilyn and Milo from Phillip's men and plans an operation to exchange Josh for himself. Meanwhile, CTU plans an operation to grab Dmitri Gredenko, the Russian operative behind the day's events and Morris falls into a depressed state about his role in helping Fayed. A conspiracy brews in Palmer's administration to remove him from office and Tom Lennox is caught in the middle of it. Episode guide Previously on 24 * President Wayne Palmer asks Hamri Al-Assad to give a televised speech to the world in order to install peace between America and the Middle East. Vice President Noah Daniels tells Palmer that trusting a mass murderer like Assad is a mistake. Assad warns Palmer that people in his administration will conspire against him because of his decision. *'Tom Lennox' tells Reed Pollock that removing Palmer from office is a terrible thing to do. Reed tells him they're in a national crisis and Palmer brought this on himself. He asks for Palmer's itinerary to Assad's televised speech. He tells Lennox the less he knows, the better. *'Morris O'Brian' tells Chloe O'Brian it's his fault that Fayed has the device to arm the three nukes because he cracked under torture. Chloe conveys to Morris that it's not his fault. However, Morris is sure that when the next bomb goes off, Americans will remember he was the one responsible. *'Abu Fayed' tells his accomplice, Dmitri Gredenko, CTU found him. Placing the second bomb into the hotel was necessary for his escape. Gredenko is disappointed that Fayed wasted two bombs because of carelessness; the delivery system software was designed for five detonations, but now they're down to three nuclear weapons. Fayed assures him that's more than they need. Gredenko informs one of his of men the goal in their conspiracy. Since Russia lost the Cold War out of fear of America's retaliation, he will enact their revenge; afterward, he'll arrange for Fayed's terrorist cell to be the scapegoat in the plot. *Jack asks Marilyn Bauer to remember the route she took when she followed Graem one night in order to find Gredenko. Phillip Bauer asks his daughter-in-law what's going on between her and Jack. Marilyn tells him she can help find Gredenko because she followed Graem to a meeting with Russians at that house. Jack wants to take her there. Later, Phillip blackmails Marilyn into setting a trap for his son, Jack. If Marilyn doesn't keep her end of the bargain, Josh, her son, dies. *'Jack Bauer' asks his sister-in-law if anything is familiar as they drive. She gives him a bogus location on Phillip's orders: 9407 Hindry Place. Bauer and a CTU Tac team storm the building only to find wired C4 ready to go off. Bauer calls out "Bomb!" jumps out the window, and the house explodes in a fireball. Armed men, ordered by Phillip, chase Marilyn and Milo Pressman. Milo blows up the van and they flee... The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm 03:00:00 Bauer runs to the blast scene, gun drawn. He finds the van on fire and scans the area but no one's there so he phones Bill. At CTU, Buchanan answers his phone. Jack tells Bill they were ambushed. Half of Jack's team is dead while Milo and Marilyn are missing. Bauer thinks it was Gredenko's men and conveys to Bill that they must find Milo and Marilyn, who are pursued by hostiles. Pressman and Marilyn Bauer are on the run. They run down an alley and Marilyn gets tired. She stops but Milo tells her to keep going. They run farther and then hide behind a blue dumpster. Kozelek Hacker and his two armed associates pursue right behind them. They enter the alley but their targets aren't there. Kozelek calls his boss, Phillip Bauer. At the motel, Josh Bauer watches the FOX news report on the nuclear blast that happened six hours ago. Phillip's phone rings. He excuses himself and takes the call in the next room. Kozelek informs Bauer that the CTU team has been taken out. Phillip asks if his son, Jack, is dead. Kozelek confirms this. Phillip is broken up with remorse, but quickly assures himself and Hacker that it had to be done. Kozelek tells him that Marilyn is with an inexperienced CTU agent. Phillip orders him to eliminate Milo and capture Marilyn in order to assassinate Gredenko and end this mess. 03:05:14 Hacker acknowledges his orders and hangs up. He calls his men for a meeting. They gather around and he tells them the targets are behind the blue dumpster. Milo sees this and then talks to Marilyn. He tells her to run as soon as he provides cover fire. She prepares to run, but she can't. Milo fires at the ambush team, as Marilyn stands frozen amid the ensuing gunfire. Milo is hit in the arm. He asks her why she didn't leave; she says she couldn't leave him. Hacker and his team run towards their position, and captures Milo and Marilyn. Hacker's men prepare to kill Milo. Suddenly, Jack appears and shoots the two men, killing them. Hacker threatens Marilyn's life but Bauer is no fool. If Kozelek was going to kill her, she would be dead already. He tells Hacker to drop his weapon or he'll fire. He disarms Hacker and coerces him at gunpoint. He tells Milo to come toward him; he sees the wound went through and through. Milo holds Hacker up as Bauer then grabs Marilyn by the throat and pushes her to the wall. He expresses his anger that the person on the phone was Gredenko, and she tipped him off; because of that half of the TAC team is dead. Marilyn tells him he's wrong so he asks who really sent those men. Marilyn cries and confesses that the person on the phone was Phillip, his father. Jack asks what's she talking about. Marilyn explains that Phillip killed Graem and coerced her into setting a trap for him by threatening her son's life. Jack lets go of her and turns around in surprise and shock. He reacts very emotionally to the situation as it hits him hard. Jack composes himself and promises her that he'll get Josh back safetly from his father after she reveals Gredenko is actually at 9421 Glascoe. Bauer calls Buchanan and tells him to give him a complete tactical kit. Then he wants him to send TAC teams to that specific address and call him when they do and to send Milo to CTU. Buchanan asks questions about what he's doing but Jack doesn't give him any more information, except that it's personal. Bauer hangs up, and asks himself how could he have been so stupid. His father is involved in the day's events. 03:09:46...03:09:47...03:09:48... 03:14:17 Morris O'Brian stares into space, ignoring his intelligence work. Chloe becomes worried and walk towards him. She asks if he did the vectors, but Morris says no. She advises him to go to the psychologist or his sponsor. But Morris refuses to take her advisements. Nadia Yassir walks toward them and tells them both that Agent Pressman is in Medical. He fended off the hostiles until Agent Bauer arrived. Morris snidely remarks first, he helps Fayed arm nukes, now his rival Milo is suddenly helping in the field. Nadia wants them to prepare for the Gredenko operation. After he acts sarcastically, he turns down Chloe's offer to relieve him of his duties. He says he'll be fine after a walk. CTU agents carry Hacker away at the industrial park and Milo holds his wounded shoulder and walks toward the vans. 03:15:55 Hacker gives Bauer a scrambled phone as his point of contact with his father, Phillip. Bauer places the phone in a pad and types in a listening program onto the phone. Jack conveys to him he'll hear both sides of the conversation. Jack talks to Marilyn about his plan to force his father into turning over Josh. First, he'll make Hacker place a phone call to Phillip saying that he captured her. Second, Marilyn will say that she won't turn over the information until she sees her son. Marilyn is scared the plan won't work and fears Hacker might betray them. Jack reassures her that his father won't turn the deal down and Kozelek will help them because he wants to live. Back at the motel, Phillip sits down with his grandson, whose still vigorously watching the news. Phillip tells Josh, his father was proud of him and still would be if he were still alive. Josh sadly asks Phillip if they have to talk about this now. Phillip tells his father was proud because he knew everything he had built would be left in good hands. Phillip takes Josh's hand and rubs it to comfort him. 03:17:58 Bauer then walks Marilyn to the van where Hacker is secured. He has Kozelek relay a call to his father. Phillip's phone rings and he goes into the next room. Kozelek tells him that he killed Pressman, but suffered causalities. He's now on his own, but he has Marilyn. Hacker tells Bauer that she's refusing to tell where Gredenko is until she sees her son. Phillip wants to talk to her, so Hacker gives Marilyn the phone. Marilyn confirms her demand as Jack listens in on the conversation. Josh eavesdrops on his grandfather as he talks on the phone. Phillip assures her she'll get Josh back safely and that they can be a family again but he needs Gredenko now. Jack shakes his head, telling her to stand firm. Phillip becomes angered and threatens to kill Josh because he'll see no future for her or Josh. Josh overhears that statement, and becomes scared. Phillip gives Hacker his location: The Grandmont Hotel. Marilyn cries because of a possibility that Josh will die so Jack consoles by hugging her. He then tells her they got the address; tells the guards to secure Kozelek at the back of the SUV and leads Marilyn to the the front. As Phillip hangs up, Josh walks to him and tells him he'll get a soda downstairs. Phillip asks if he checked the minibar, and tells him to call it in otherwise. But Josh doesn't want to do that. Josh goes to the door, but Phillip stops him and shows him his gun. He says no one's life is worth the destruction of everything he's built. He instructs Josh to step away from the door. Josh is silent and frighteningly looks at his grandfather's weapon and at him. 03:21:22...03:21:23...03:21:24... 03:25:50 Reed Pollock looks at documents in the boiler room when Tom Lennox comes in and enters. He hands over President Palmer's itinerary over to him. Reed wants Lennox to authorize someone through the bunker so that this person can carry the ball. Lennox asks what does "carry the ball" mean and deduces this guy will kill Palmer but Reed says they're beyond the point of second-guessing. After some debate, Reed answers Lennox's question of who is coming: the person is a private sector assassin and needs an upgrade on clearance. Lennox knows he'll be investigated and implicated in this conspiracy but Reed tells him they have a cover of blame on Assad so he won't be investigated. Lennox is suprised that Reed and his people will kill Wayne and make it look like Assad did it. Reed tells him his task to let this person in, that's all he needs to know now. Lennox is then summoned by Palmer via telephone from Secret Service head agent Dan, and he leaves. Reed tells him the assassin will be here within an hour and call when he's done with Palmer. He walks toward Palmer's office. Tom comes in. Wayne asks Lennox to look over Assad's speech. Palmer asks if there is a problem. Lennox thought because Palmer invalidated his detention plan, he wasn't his adviser anymore. Palmer assures him he still needs his judgment and apologizes if he felt differently. Lennox (presumably full of guilt) complies with the President's orders. 03:28:19 At Gredenko's house, the Russian operative asks his henchman, Victor, how long it will take to program targets. The programmer says not long. Gredenko urges him to work quickly to reposition targets on two cities. He's uncomfortable with all this exposure and he drinks some coffee. Victor asks if he's worried the authorities know of their involvement. Gredenko expresses concern that if they don't, they will know soon enough and closes the blinds. At a service station, an injured woman on live KRLH news report describes the nuclear blast in Valencia and the toll it took on her. Morris approaches from an aisle. The owner watches the news report about the nuclear bomb as Morris walks up to him with cigarettes and a Red Bull. The owner tells him it's been one hell of day already. Morris knows and asks to buy several breath mints and a particular bottle of whiskey. He pays him and leaves the store without taking his change, the cigarettes, or the Red Bull, much to the owner's confusion. Out in an alley, Morris takes a giant slug of the whiskey, but he then regurgitates it. After doing that, he sobs uncontrollably. Chloe calls him and urges him back to CTU. Morris tells her he's fine and is on his way. He pulls himself together and heads back to CTU, while popping a breath mint. Elsewhere, Jack drives an SUV into a parking lot. 03:30:46 The SUV pulls onto a parking space at the motel where Phillip and Josh are hiding. Jack and Marilyn come out the SUV. Bauer opens the back of the vehicle, taking out a arsenal of tactical weapons. He has Marilyn put on a flak jacket for protection and precaution. Bauer turns around to give Marilyn some privacy as she puts it on. Jack puts her flak jacket on right as Marilyn looks at him solemnly. Jack promise he'll get Josh back. Josh is the only good thing she has left. He strokes her hair in care and love. Bauer opens the door; then orders Hacker out of the SUV and tells him to lead the way. Kozelek, Jack, and Marilyn open a blue door and go inside the motel. 03:32:16...03:32:17...03:32:18... 03:36:49 Morris enters CTU and walks down a hall. He stops and looks at Milo getting treated in Medical. He enters the room and has a conversation with him. He asks how he's holding up. Nurses say he should be fine. After looking at his bloodied shirt, Morris asks what happened. Milo thinks he did something stupid; he didn't even know what he was doing, Everything happened so fast. He gets up as Morris say he doesn't have to downplay it to make him feel better. Milo plainly says all right. Morris almost leaves when Milo asks if he's all right. Morris assures him he is and commends him. Back at the bunker in D.C., Palmer commends Lennox they'll have to push Assad to make these excellent suggestions Tom gave him. Lennox is just doing his job. Palmer would like for Lennox to be there and Tom will be. Tom excuses himself and leaves. Palmer tells his assistant via telephone he has notes Assad will need for the speech. Reed hides behind a wall, looking at his watch and fiddles with his phone. Lennox walks toward him. Tom conveys to Reed Palmer wanted to review Assad's speech. They go in the boiler room and Pollock tells Lennox he needs to authorize the clearance. The authorization is taking awhile but Reed wants the man here before the speech. He 'll call to initiate the clearance and tells Reed to meet the man. Reed leaves. Tom instead betrays Reed and calls Secret Service Head Agent Hollister and wants to meet him. Hollister says he can be there in 15 minutes. Tom objects to that saying he needs him now because of a new situation. Hollister can't get there so he gives Lennox his location at Gate 18. Lennox says he's on his way and prepares to leave. Reed opens the door and hits Lennox with a flashlight. Reed tells him he had to be sure, and goes on how he defended Lennox and trusted him. Lennox tells him nothing justifies the assassination of a sitting President. Reed says Palmer is giving them no choice. Lennox says to Reed not to do this. Pollock incapacitates Lennox by hitting him with the flashlight. Reed then steals Tom's clearance card and calls a someone. He tells them to inform Agent Hollister that the situation was resolved and no longer needs his assistance. At CTU, Morris walks in the conference room. As he sits down, Nadia gives the description of the house Marilyn Bauer gave them. Buchanan asks Nadia if the teams are in place. Nadia responds and the team are nearing the address. Chloe fabricates a lie to fix something and makes Morris come with her. Outside the conference room, Chloe knows Morris is drinking. She can smell the whiskey on his breath. Morris assures her that he spat it back out after taking a slug and he's still sober. He realized he didn't want to throw Chloe and everything away. He asks Chloe not to tell Buchanan. She says she will only if he calls his sponsor. After clearing that up, Morris and Chloe walk back in the conference room. Nadia says the team are making their final positions. Buchanan tells Chloe to put up the video link. 03:42:26 Buchanan asks for a status report from Agent Turner, the ranking TAC Team commander on site. He acknowledges to CTU they're in position, there's no lookout, and ready to move in. Bill gives the go ahead and they advance. Turner opens the gate. TAC agents advance around the back. CTU personnel watch the operation on live footage. Another group of TAC agents advances around the side. Turner and his men in a formation head toward the door, military spec weapons drawn. They batter ram the door and go in. They search each room but it's clear. Another room is clear as well. The TAC team checks all rooms, but it's all clear. The house has emptied and cleaned all together. Gredenko and his men are gone. Since the mission failed, Bill tells Chloe to inform Jack that Gredenko is gone. 03:43:45 As Hacker, Jack, and Marilyn head up the stairs, Bauer tells him to open the door. Jack's phone rings. He stops Hacker in the hall and reads his message. Operation status: Gredenko not at location. Marilyn asks questions. Bauer complies it's nothing. He orders Hacker not to warn his father because he's likely to shot Kozelek instead of Jack when he sees his son is here. He tells Hacker to go in with Marilyn and he'll follow. Moments later, they approach the ajar door. Jack draws his USP at Hacker's head and tells Marilyn to stay behind them. Quickly, Jack directs Kozelek inside the room. Jack surveys the area but no one's there. He checks the bedroom: no one's there either. He pushes Hacker, demanding to know where Phillip is. Hacker says he doesn't know but Jack pushes him into a chair. He tells Marilyn to say calm because she wants to know where Josh is. He orders Hacker to put on handcuffs he throws at him. Surprisingly, the phone rings. He orders Marilyn to answer it and put it on speakerphone. It's Phillip and he says hello. He knows Jack is there because he never underestimated his son's abilities when he was young. He doesn't want to hurt Josh but they forced his hand. He then tells them to look out the window at the adjacent roof. They look outside and see Phillip, holding Josh at gunpoint on the adjacent building, much to Marilyn's shock. She pleas to Phillip not to kill Josh. Jack talks some sense into his father, stating he has only one play left and that is try to cut a deal with CTU in exchange for information and immunity. If Phillip kills Josh, his deal is off. Phillip is no fool, after everything he's done, the government won't grant him a deal. Jack continues to persuade his father, stating there's no empire to protect and no legacy or future for BXJ. Only his family is left. Jack tells his father to please stop and give up. Then, Jack gives him a deal. If he lets Josh go, Jack will surrender to Phillip. He tells his son to come alone, unarmed and he'll let his grandson go free. But if Jack brings in CTU or anyone, he'll kill Josh. Jack understands. Phillip and Josh disappear into the building. Jack tells to Marilyn hang up the phone. As she does that, Bauer punches Hacker, incapacitating him completely. He phones CTU Field Ops to take in a hostile at the Grandmont Hotel. Marilyn calls out Jack's name. Bauer says it's their only chance and they leave the room to meet Phillip and Josh. 03:46:57...03:46:58...03:46:59... 03:51:29 As Morris works with a female associate at CTU, Milo comes toward Chloe to inquire about Morris. He pulls her aside and asks he if he has been drinking. Since Milo smells alcohol on his breath, Chloe tells him he spat it back, according to him. Milo is skeptical that Morris is telling the truth but Chloe assures him after being married to him, she knows he's telling the truth. After Milo asks if Buchanan knows about this incident, Chloe says no but if Morris slips again, she'll personally tell Buchanan. Milo agrees to leave the matter alone. Jack and Marilyn head up the stairs. They stop and Jack tells her to wait here for Josh. Marilyn asks if Phillip will keep his word as Bauer cocks his Heckler & Koch USP. 03:52:36 Jack says as long he keeps his word, Phillip will as well. He asks Marilyn if she knows how to use the USP pistol but she doesn't. He instructs her to point and shoot. Jack tells not to call CTU once she has Josh. Jack needs to deal with this personally. Marilyn thanks him and rubs his face tenderly. He promises everything will be alright and goes after his father and nephew up the stairs to a door. Bauer goes through the door and yells that he's unarmed, but no one's there. He ventures along the roof, up a couple of steps to another door. He opens it and enters a machine room, pulling his green jacket apart, showing he's unarmed. He yells that's he unarmed and for Phillip to come out. Phillip's voice tells Jack that's close enough. Phillip and Josh emerge from the shadows. Jack turns around with his jacket up, showing he has no waist holsters of weapons. Phillip tells him to show him that he has no ankle holsters. Jack kneels down and pulls his jeans's pant legs up, showing there's not concealed weapons on his boots. He instructs Jack to move toward him for every step Josh takes away from him. As they move toward each other, Jack tells Josh his mother is in the stairs and to go. Josh runs away to his mother. Josh runs back to his mother and hugs her as Phillip instructs Jack to stop moving. Marilyn and Josh leave the building. Phillip lowers his gun and says he never meant for all this to happen. He says that's the truth. He then discloses that somehow unknown to him, Gredenko found out about his involvement in David Palmer's assassination. Gredenko then proceeded to blackmail him in order to secure nuclear weapons from BXJ because he wanted to preserve the Soviet Union. Phillip didn't know that Gredenko would target America until a nuke bombed Valencia. He wanted to look for Gredenko in order to stop this mess. Phillip says that he's a patriot and never wanted harm to come to America. Jack says Phillip can lie to himself all he wants, just not to him. Jack's furious that his father let all this happen just to cover up his mistakes. Phillip smiles and says he's smarter than Graem, pointing out that none of today's events would ever have happened if Jack had chosen to work for his company. This statement leaves Jack speechless. Phillip observes bitterly that Jack turned his back on the family only to become a civil servant. Phillip now considers that possibly if this ends, Gredenko will be captured and the truth will come out. Jack tells him Gredenko's gone. Phillip says so all of this was for nothing. He instructs his son to get on his knees and tells him it didn't have to be this way. He says that he could have had it all. Phillip points the gun at his son's head. Jack explains why he left the family. He needed to go his own way, and never wanted to make his father feel as if he'd abandoned them. Nothing was ever good for his father, he couldn't impress him. Jack apologizes and tells his father he's ready to die. Nothing happens. Jack cusses his father out, and looks around. Phillip's gone. Jack runs out the room and scours the roof. He finds a PDA, nearby. On it, it says: JACK CALL 310-597-3781. Final split screen: Jack walking; Palmer reading Assad's speech and then becoming solemn; Lennox knocked out, being secured by Pollock. Bauer calls the number and asks who's he speaking to. A bearded man answers. The man says that Jack must've exhausted all options to find Gredenko. The man reveals himself as Charles Logan. They need to talk so that he can help. Bauer says that he's near the airport. Logan says that this is good because he's near. CTU knows his location. Logan tells him to come to see him as soon as possible and to come alone. Logan looks forward to their meeting. Logan hangs up. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...04:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest star * James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer Guest starring *Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock *Rade Šerbedžija as Dmitri Gredenko *Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer *Maury Sterling as Kozelek Hacker *Matt McKenzie as Secret Service Agent Hollister *James C. Victor as Agent Hal Turner *Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer *Will Radford as Jimmy *Jamison Jones as Secret Service Head Dan Co-starring *Dylan Kenin as Victor (as "Gredenko's Programmer") *Lyn Alicia Henderson as Survivor *Lex Cassar as CTU Agent Ryan Uncredited * Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan Background information and notes * Gregory Itzin does not receive a credit in this episode for dramatic purposes. * Prop spoof: the first time Kozelek Hacker says "drop your weapon" to Jack, an obstruction or cap over the barrel of the prop gun in his hand is visible. * Jack's line "How could I be so stupid?" after learning of his father's involvement in the day's events, is reminiscent of his exclamation when he determined the criminal involvement of Christopher Henderson in Day 5. Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: "You know how to use this?" (Referring to a gun) * Marilyn Bauer: "No" * Jack Bauer: "Point and shoot." (Day 6 3:00PM-4:00PM 35:12) See also *3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) 610 Day 610